


Come Along With Me

by xiyon



Series: On a Journey [2]
Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: But Rikku does well instead, F/M, Rikku also has a potty mouth but it's in Al Bhed so she's all-clear, Vaan doesn't flirt as well as he thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyon/pseuds/xiyon
Summary: ::Post-World B:: Stop me if you’ve heard this one before: a Dalmascan street rat and an Al Bhed thief walk into a tavern...





	Come Along With Me

* * *

-0-0-0-

Come Along With Me

-0-0-0-

Vaan grinned mischievously as he approached the rowdy crowd.

"S'cuse me, miss," he opened before throwing his arms around the shoulders of the surprised woman, "But it's mighty cold outside and you're very hot. Care to warm a lad up?"

"Hey, pal-" Rikku's reprimand was abruptly cut-off as emerald eyes widened in recognition. "Vaan!"

"Hey there, babe," The sky pirate sidled beside her—incidentally pushing away a drunk who was leering far too closely to be appropriate. "Hope you weren't waiting long?"

"Hey!" The drunk yelped, more out of shock than anger.

The blonde laughed as she threw an arm around his neck. "Long enough." She said before throwing a grin at the crowd she had gathered. "Sorry boys. My squeeze just arrived so nothing more to see here."

"Aw, really?" One of the men laughed. "You gotta tell a guy if you're already taken."

"Aw, _baby,_" she mimicked his tone, "But it was fun, wasn't it?"

"That it was, lass." Another said as he dragged off his grumbling companion. He shot a playful look at the man holding her. "She's a gem, you know that right?"

"As green as emeralds." Vaan nodded to him and watched him return to his table.

Once all the riled up men returned to their spots, Vaan let go of the giggling woman in his arms and took the seat beside the sphere hunter.

"Emeralds, really?" Her eyes danced mirthfully.

Vaan shrugged. "It was the first thing that came to mind." He caught the eye of the barmaid and hollered, "Strong and local."

The barmaid blinked. "What we have is blinding."

"Sure, I'll take-" he turned his gaze towards the blonde, who shook her head fervently. "-one for myself to start."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She said before preparing the drink.

"It really is blinding, you know." Rikku warned her companion. "See those two over there? They passed out running full-speed to the door."

"I'm not flying tonight." Vaan shrugged again. "And you know me."

"Always going for the locals." She stuck her tongue out. "Let's see you drink another Al Bhed Royale."

Vaan laughed at the memory. "Hey. I thought you said not to bring it up again?"

"I told _you_ not to bring it up; never said anything about _me_." Rikku nodded to herself smugly.

Vaan snorted. "Oh? I guess I'm not allowed to bring up that thing you do when you're-"

Rikku immediately slapped a hand against his mouth. "I told you not to bring it up!" Embers of embarrassment lit up her body. "Oui'na cilr y zang!" she slapped his shoulder for good measure.

Vaan's laughter only grew.

Rikku scowled against her burning cheeks. "Oh, laugh it up you pnuga-ycc nydcpyha."

Vaan continued smiling. "Hey. I'll have you know I just turned in a bounty today big enough to pay for you."

"Oh, you wish I was on the market. How desperate." Rikku struck her tongue out before her features softened. "You're learning Al Bhed?"

"Among other languages." Vaan nodded. "I can understand bits and pieces, but I still can't speak."

"Vekinac. Ouin duhkia ec icamacc."

"You weren't complaining." Vaan's eyes twinkled.

"Ugh, you really _can_ understand now." Rikku hung her head in resignation. "Guess I gotta figure out a new scheme to con you of your coin."

The pirate made a show of checking her out and then grinned, "Just meet me in the back alley and you'd get it."

"Vaan!" Rikku slapped his shoulder again.

"Sorry!" He said, before quickly adding. "But you walked right into that."

"And to think you're still sober." Rikku shook her head even as the smile on her face remained. "There's your two pints." She gestured to the tall drink beside him. "I'd suggest taking it slow, but maybe blinding you isn't such a bad idea now."

"You sure you don't want a drink?" Vaan asked.

"The guys from earlier bought me loads." Rikku grimaced. To the barmaid's credit, she cleaned up fast. "Fortunately, you came at the right time."

"You couldn't refuse?" Vaan looked at her skeptically.

"It was all fun and games at first. Then they started pushing." She shot them a sideway look. "And getting hands-y. Chances are, things weren't going to end so neatly."

"Yeah. I saw as I came in." He pointed out as he took a large swig. Grimacing, he glared at his drink. "This thing's damn bitter."

"Speaking of—why are you here?" Rikku asked him curiously. "We're kinda far from your Dalmascan dear."

"Why bring up Dalmasca?" Vaan asked, confused.

Rikku rolled her eyes at the oblivious man. "That's beside the point." She brushed his question aside and looked at him pointedly.

"I was on an expedition." He admitted, but the glimmer in his gray eyes hid a secret.

Rikku tilted her head. "By yourself?"

"A solo expedition." Vaan nodded before taking yet another swig from his bitter drink.

"This is one of those things you can't talk about, isn't it?"

"I've downed half of this but you're still just as beautiful." He commented.

"Alright. I got it, mister secret-agent-sky-pirate." The blonde huffed and folded her arms. "Just so you know, there are stuff _I _need to keep on the down-low, too."

"You're cute when you're bragging." Vaan deflected.

"Flirt!" Rikku guffawed and Vaan followed soon after.

When their laughter died, Vaan took another swig and asked, "Is that why you're here?"

"Why who's what where?"

"You. Here." Vaan repeated. "Stuff you can't talk about."

Blonde braids danced as she shook her head. "I'm here because Yunie's busy with her real work and Paine was..."

"A pain?"

She smacked his shoulder again.

"Only I can make that joke, mister." She glared at him lightly.

"Even when she's not here?"

"Especially when she's not here." She grabbed his mug and took a swig. Her face immediately contorted. "Yuck, yuck! What is this?"

"The local favorite, apparently." Vaan humored. Still, he didn't comment when Rikku took another sip before returning it.

"Woah!" She fumbled, and Vaan nimbly plucked the mug from her hand just as her face planted itself on his bare chest.

"Rikku…" Vaan started in exaggerated disbelief. "Here? In public?"

"Very funny, you runho benyda."

Her toned arms wrapping around him drew an honest look of surprise on his face. "Wait, really?"

"No, _really_." Rikku parroted. Her burning face did betray her words, but she was sure Vaan couldn't see her. "Just—gimme a moment. World's a-spinning again and so many dark spots."

Vaan rested a hand on her exposed back and began rubbing circles against her skin. "You okay down there?"

"Another moment." Rikku inhaled.

It did take her a moment for the fog to clear and she knew she had to pull back. And she did, but not before biting hard on his muscled chest.

"Hey!" Vaan yelped, more in shock than pain. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, _really_. Wasn't thinking." Rikku cheerfully lied. A pink tongue ran across her lips and she inwardly nodded approvingly.

Vaan glanced down, and even in the dim light, he could see red on his chest. "That's going to leave a mark." He caught Rikku's smug grin. "You surprise yourself sometimes, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." Rikku agreed. Her spiral eyes drifted low before capturing his again. "And you don't seem to mind. I just saw something swell."

"I'll put you in a head-lock." Vaan warned.

"Aw, poor baby. You would, wouldn't you?" She cooed, cupping his cheek. "Not so brave now that you're on the back foot, are ya?"

Vaan placed his hands on her shoulders. Rikku glanced at his hands before her shimmering emerald eyes slowly caressed up his arms and locked into his gray orbs.

His eyes reflected a whorl of emotions.

Rikku's smile softened. "Too far?"

"You know I won't be able to stop myself." Especially when her lips were this close.

The Al Bhed temptress slowly pulled back, and her emerald eyes once more combed through her friend's form, silently studying him.

She smiled.

"Sorry. I guess you did bail me out, so I'm leaving it at this." For now, maybe.

She caught the barmaid's eye. "Another round for my man." Rikku smiled sweetly.

"You're really trying to blind me, aren'tcha?" Vaan narrowed his eyes in half-hearted accusation. At the mischievous grin she returned, Vaan turned to the barmaid as well. "Could I get a beer for this devil?"

"Sure. Just a moment." The barmaid hollered back as she scurried away.

"I can't drink anymore." Rikku pouted.

"I'm not drinking alone." Vaan fired back.

They stared at each other challengingly before Rikku broke out giggling.

"Well, alright." Rikku slapped his shoulder again. "What's another round, eh?"

-0-0-0-

"I gotta say, Rikku…" Vaan began well into the night.

Said blonde was leaning close, head resting on her arm as she stared up at him from the table. "Yeah?"

"I trust you with my pockets."

"Aw, baby!" She giggled more than she should have at the irony of a thief keeping watch over a pirate's coin. "You can't see me anymore, can you?"

"If I said I can't, would you strip to prove it?"

"So you _can_ see me."

Vaan took another swig. "I can't, now." And yet, his eyes remained on her.

"Like what you see, oui runho benyda?" Rikku teased, placing her other arm under her bikini top, knowing the wonders it did.

Vaan's gaze drifted lower. And then he took a larger swig. "Can't see anything, really." He lied smugly. "But thank you."

"You're a simple man, Vaan." Rikku commented as she pushed herself up. Placing a warm hand against his bare chest, she leaned in and whispered. "Rikku megac dryd jano silr."

"She does?"

She winked at him. "But she'd love it more if you bought another drink."

And so Vaan ordered another.

-0-0-0-

"Since we're rounds in, can I ask you something?" Rikku said, glancing up at him from the rim of her drink. It was still the same drink she'd been nursing since Vaan arrived, but the inebriated sky pirate didn't seem to notice.

"Never really stopped you before." Vaan's fist flew up to his mouth as he stifled a burp. "What's up?"

"Were you… did you get mad?"

Vaan's brows knitted. "You gotta be more specific, Rikku."

"That time." Rikku glanced away. "You know, the morning after."

"When you left me?"

Rikku scratched her nape and shot him a guilty grin.

"No." Vaan said, before blinking in thought. "Maybe a bit? But no."

"Oh." Rikku's body visibly relaxed, drawing a curious brow from the pirate. "I mean, how come?"

Vaan took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I wasn't really sure what I wanted. Maybe I wanted you to stay. Maybe, if I had woken first, I'd have been the one that left." Vaan told her honestly. "And I'd just met you."

Not the complete truth, but her leaving certainly wasn't as painful as when his first love was torn into pieces.

His eyes were drawn into her spiraling green when a warm hand squeezed his arm.

"But we did have fun." Rikku smiled, emerald eyes twinkling as she raised her bottle at him.

"Definitely." Vaan agreed as he took on her toast. "To more chests and booty!"

"And to deeper plunders!"

Vaan blinked owlishly at her.

"What?" Rikku continued to grin. "Go on, drink!"

Vaan shook his head mirthfully and drank. As his world continued to spin, he idly heard the blonde shout.

"Barmaid, another for my partner!"

-0-0-0-

"I once knew a lass with a mighty fine ass-"

"An ass, this lass, hers be fine too!" Rikku cut in and wiggled on his lap, her back flushed against his front.

"Fine as wine, m'lady." Vaan winked down at her then continued, "And the lass with the ass went straight for me mast-"

"'Y sycd' ra lymmc rec meddma bungan!"

"Hey!" Vaan frowned good-naturedly. "You still want my shanty or not?"

"I don't know anymore." Rikku looked up at him with a goofy smile. "But I _am_ thirsty now."

Vaan grinned.

"Barmaid-"

"Another beer?" The barmaid cut in with a sigh.

"Make that two!"

Rikku giggled.

"Anything else to add, m'lady?"

"No." Rikku's braids danced. "You seem on top of things."

"Except _you_."

Rikku grinned at him knowingly. "What can I say? I do like coming on you."

And she wiggled between his legs again for emphasis.

-0-0-0-

Somehow, the pair stumbled out of the tavern after Vaan paid for the drinks.

They leaned against each other, not just because they knew they'd stumble without the other, but because the night was indeed cold and the other was just so _very warm_.

-0-0-0-

"My ship's nearby."

"You still got my bed?"

"_My_ bed's still has the good mattress, yeah."

Rikku giggled. "Any more scratches on _bam-bam_?"

"Can you please stop calling it that?" Vaan's brows knitted.

"Only when you stop bringing women there." Rikku teased before leering, "Or men; I don't judge."

But she'd certainly love to watch.

"Now who's depraved?" Vaan shook his head at the fantasizing Al Bhed but continued carrying her the short distance to his ship.

-0-0-0-

He wasn't sure who started kissing who.

He wasn't even sure _when _they started.

But he sure as _hell_ felt it as their hands roamed and groped and pulled and stroked.

And as soon as he could see clearly, he was once more dipped in her haze.

And without his shirt, too.

"Whatever happened to just staying friends?" He breathed, pulling back just enough to finally peel her yellow top.

"We _are_ still friends, you feca-ycc." She bit his lip, groaning needily when his fingers brushed the right spot, and whispered against him. "Huf bid dryd dymahdat duhkia du kuut ica."

Vaan grinned—and something deep inside her _tightened_.

"Yes, ma'am."

The hairs on her skin begged attention as his lips chartered a path far, _far _south.

Rikku sang loudly that night.

-0-0-0-

"So, are we-?"

"Friends." But she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Just…just _friends._"

Vaan paused, taking her—_all of her, this, what they were doing, sweat and glistening skin in the moonlight—_in.

He kissed her again like no friend should.

And then began anew.

"Bmihtan sa, oui Dalmascan benyda!"

-0-0-0-

Vaan groaned lightly as the morning light struck his closed eyes. Slowly, gray eyes opened, fighting through the haze of alcohol and sleep.

The first thing he noticed was he was naked.

The next, was the arm draped across his chest.

And if the warm, peaked bosom pressed against his back was any indication, then she was naked too.

Idly, he spied both clothes and blankets scattered across his room.

"K'sunhehk, cdit." Rikku's familiar cheer fluttered in airily.

He peeked over his shoulder and found her bright grin amidst the sun that was her messy, golden hair.

"Good morning to you, too, sunshine." He smiled back and allowed himself to relax into her arms.

He didn't wake up alone, this time.

"You still snore, you know." She told him, pressing herself deeper into his warmth.

"Sorry. Was it hard to sleep?"

He felt her shake her head. "Nuh-uh. I was…" A dainty foot rubbed against his. "…_spent._"

"Satisfied?"

"Mhmm."

She traced her palm appreciatively over the firm contours of his chest.

Vaan smiled.

A comfortable silence fell upon them.

Not for the first time did Vaan wish he understood what went on in the Al Bhed beauty's head.

"Hey," He began, and her hand begrudgingly stilled. "You ever think about the morning after?"

"This is it, though."

Vaan turned in her embrace, and their noses once more touched. "You got me drunk, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh." Rikku admitted with a shameless smile.

"Why?" Especially when she said she didn't want to _be _more?

Rikku scratched the back of her head sheepishly, the act drawing his attention to her pert bosom.

"You don't know, do you?" Vaan slowly shook his head, but his gaze remained fixed.

Not that Rikku minded. Instead, she hooked one bare leg around his naked waist.

"Sometimes, I surprise myself." She honestly admitted.

And giggled when strong hands once more palmed her booty.

At least this time, he didn't wake up alone.

"Oui tuh'd seht, tu oui, mujan?" Rikku groaned against his searing lips.

Vaan dipped his head to bite against the throbbing pulse on her neck, drawing another delighted gasp from her.

"Hud uha ped, pypa."

* * *

**_A/N:_** I'd have made a remark about pirates plundering Al Bhed booty, but I couldn't work the words in without coming off as cringe.

Not a ship I've thought about before now, to be honest. But as I typed, the words kept coming. I deliberate wrote their relationship as vague. While Vaan is open to a relationship with Rikku, the latter doesn't want to choose between the Gullwings and a possible fling.

Does it make any sense? In my head, yeah.

I haven't written Rikku properly before, and I was mostly going on my memories from back when I was a 12 year old playing X and X-2. In contrast, Vaan came a bit more naturally because of Revenant Wings and Dissidia.

Anyways, thanks for making it this far. Big thanks to Stephen William's English - Al Bhed Translator.

And as always, if you liked it, please consider leaving a review as we watch a new ship begin its maiden voyage!


End file.
